shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 107: Ideals and Distance
|volume = Volume 13 |kana = 理想との距離 |romaji = Risō to no Kyori |arc = Stagiaire Arc |ep = 35 |chapprev = A Busy Restaurant with Many Problems |chapnext = Choosing A Path }} Ideals and Distance is the 107th chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. This chapter continues the first stage of the Stagiaire Arc. Plot Summary Megumi Tadokoro finds herself trembling when she discovers that her first Stagiaire location is the French restaurant,'' Excellent'' led by Head Chef Kasayama, and is paired up with Erina Nakiri. To Megumi's surprise, Erina politely greets her by her full name, then quickly retorts Megumi to stay out of her way. Shortly after, Kasayama introduces himself to the unlikely pair and starts their Stagiaire by assigning them to wash the dishes. The owner of Excellent fanatically argues with Kasayama about Erina's status. Erina bluntly refuses his decision, which angers Kasayama and causes Megumi to faint while writing a letter to Sōma Yukihira about her plight in her mind. After another successful day at Western Cuisine Mitamura, Mamoru Mitamura tells Hisako Arato about his restaurant's history since his father was the owner and strengthen his resolve to save the restaurant. Afterwards, Hisako notices Sōma and nags him for not accomplishing anything. He interrupts her bickering and imposes a question about their objective to leave a visible result. At Excellent, a customer eats one of their main dish revised by Erina, and praises that it is an overwhelming improvement from before and the restaurant is sure to get their first star next year. Upon hearing the customer's assessment, Kasayama returns to his kitchen and sees his chefs swarming around Erina, realizing that she has instantly taken over his restaurant. Erina approaches Kasayama and offers advice to improve his main dish, much to the latter's annoyance and accepts her help. Despite washing dishes, Megumi still believes she can contribute something to improve the restaurant. Outside of Excellent, Kazune Nishizono observes the Erina and Megumi pair from behind a pole. She mentions that Erina perfectly understands what it means to leave a visible result. Afterwards, she turns her focus on the reports regarding Sōma and Hisako at Western Cuisine Mitamura and wonders if they will be able to solve the true purpose of the Stagiaire event. After leaving the restaurant, Sōma ponders about his question from before. Although Hisako believes that they were doing just fine, Sōma believes that they had yet to leave a visible result at the restaurant. Sōma asks Hisako if Western Cuisine Mitamura was a place she would want to work at, to which Hisako did not answer. Sōma bids Hisako farewell as he walks away. Characters in Order of Appearance *Megumi Tadokoro *Erina Nakiri *'Kasayama' (Debut) *Mamoru Mitamura *Hisako Arato *Sōma Yukihira *'Kazune Nishizono' (Debut) Trivia * The one star refers to the "Michelin Star". A method use by Michelin that rates restaurants from 0 to 3 stars on the basis of anonymous reviews by their anonymous reviewers. * This chapter marks the first time, Erina and Megumi has directly interacted with each other. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Stagiaire Arc Category:Volume 13